THE HENTAI FAIRY
by SINIESTRA-YAMASAKY
Summary: Akira Sendo is hit by a car and send to "Limbo" where they give him the job of the new Hentai Fairy, ¿what would he have to do? ¿which couples would he help? please read and review


_**I LIKE THIS STORY VERY MUCH, UNFORTUNATELY IT IS NOT BETA READ SO BEWARE, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT ANYWAY**_

_**The Hentai Fairy.**_

_**Chapter 1: a new Hentai fairy.**_

_A handsome boy with a huge smile and a hair that defies gravity laws was walking down the street, he was actually bored, training basketball alone was tedious, maybe he should join a basketball team or something, he sighed although he was a great player he had never thought of joining a team, he smile resting it importance, the good thing was that he still could rely on his other past time, perverting some innocent guy, he smile wider, our lead man had been jumping from one night stand to another without ever feeling something deep in his life, suddenly while walking down the street he was distracted by a cat and without knowing how or when he was hit by a brand new car, he lay there, on the pavement pass out until later when he woke up, he touch his body, it was weird, nothing was hurting at all, suddenly he realized where he was, he focus and made a quick scan of the place, it was really weird, he wasn__'__t in Kanagawa, he was absolutely sure of that fact, everything seem to be surrounded by a dense fog that wouldn__'__t let you see beyond your nose, however, little by little the fog disappeared and instead appeared a very strange place that had stair for going up and going down and at the back had an office building, after thinking for a little while he decided to walk to the building, all around him was white like clouds and on top of the building you could see a very big sign in red with the words __"__Limbo__"_

_-it seem like I didn__'__t survive the accident after all-_

_He murmur and keep walking until he was in front of the big golden doors, he opened them to watch a kind of trial happening in front of him, several guys with black hoods were sitting behind a very long table and in the middle of them all was one that seem to be more important than the others because he was wearing a dark blue hood, he was the one that got up in front of him_

_-I . . . was wondering ¿what am I doing here?-_

_He dared to ask, then that guy with a deep voice that bounced all over the walls talk_

_-Akira Sendo, at this moment you are one of the many souls that wonder around our world __"__Limbo__"__ that means that you can__'__t go to heaven nor to hell, you have something to do that couldn__'__t let you go to either of those final destinations of existence-_

_Sendo was surprise but nodded_

_-then ¿what am I suppose to do?_

_Ask the boy and the hooded guy continue_

_-well you can__'__t stay here for a long time, in order to do so you must have to work-_

_-¿wo . .work? ¿what do you mean by that?-_

_-each and everyone of us have a job to do in the world, some are cupid, some are the tooth fairy, even Santa Claus is here-_

_The guy sweat dropped_

_-all right, so ¿what am I suppose to be?-_

_The hooded guy seem to sigh before saying_

_-Akira Sendo we had brought you here to inform you that you had been chosen between many souls to be our new hentai fairy-_

_Sendo sweat dropped, lots of time people said to him that he was an irremediable hentai but he wasn__'__t expecting something like that, finally he managed to talk_

_-and that hentai fairy exactly ¿what does he do?-_

_The superior congregation look at each other waiting for someone to step up and say what dark job he had to do when finally one of the hooded guys that was sitting dared to talk_

_-well, this job consist on waking up the most basic and sensual needs of the people our dear cupid had just join in a relationship-_

_-wow that does sound interesting-_

_Said Sendo_

_-there__'__s just a little problem, nobody can see you, you have to be very discreet while doing your job-_

_-yeah sure, no problem-_

_-besides if you do it well you could have a fair judgment to know whether we send you to heaven or to hell-_

_The boy nodded_

_-very well, your instructions will be given to you first thing in the morning so you__'__ll have to talk to our cupid to see the couples you__'__ll have to help-_

_At the same time in Kanagawa things were quickly changing it seem that cupid had shooted arrows all over the place and had managed to form very weird couples, poor cupid returned to __"__Limbo__"__ totally exhausted just to find out he would have to train the new henati fairy, he enter the big room and started to say to the boy that was in front of him_

_-very well boy, first of all here__'__s your working tool-_

_He give him what it seem live a very long wand, a little big that looking at it of close you could see the form of a penis, the boy blushed, cupid watching that said_

_-¿what were you expecting a wand Harry Potter stile or what?-_

_Sendo denied with his head and then the other guy continue_

_-I__'__ll give you a list of all the couples I recently joined together, the most fascinating thing about your job is that you can use your creativity to make all of the desires and wishes of the people your helping come true and I guess you know how you can make this work ¿right?-_

_Sendo nodded still blushing while holding weirdly his wand_

_-ok the district you have to help is Kanagawa, I understand you lived there when you were alive-_

_The guy nodded again_

_-well your work starts today so prepare yourself to descend-_

_Without knowing where from an elevator appeared in front of him with the inscription earth on its golden doors, the door opened and cupid push Sendo inside it after giving him a list of the couples he had to pervert_

_-bu . . . But ¿I have to go already?-_

_The elevator started to descend while cupid said_

_-of course and do not worry you__'__ll get use to it soon, see ya__'__-_

_The elevator went down and Sendo became really nervous, he__'__ll have to pervert some couples, that sure was going to be weird and difficult, besides he didn__'__t knew exactly how to go about it and neither what kinds of powers his new wand had, he stared at it and smile with a sweat drop behind his head, maybe he shouldn't worry so much and just be himself, just enjoy what he was about to do, the elevator stopped and wings came out of his back, they were like angel wings but a deep shade of red (obvious ¿don__'__t you think?) and so he flew the skies until he arrive in Kanagawa, he look for the first couple Kogure Kiminobu and Hisashi Mitsui, it came with an address so he went there, the night was falling._

_-that the hentai fairy does exist-_

_-that it doesn__'__t-_

_.that it does-_

_-Mitchy, you always think hentai, I__'__m telling you it doesn__'__t-_

_-but you think that all hentai comes naturally? Of course not, someone has to help us and that is the work of the hentai fairy-_

_Kogure looked at Mitsui and raised an eyebrow, he didn__'__t knew how that talk had started but the thing was that thinking that the boy you love believe in someone who was helping let out the wildest and passionate feelings of people in order for them to consume their relationship was illogic and something that only a pervert would think, he sighed_

_-well lets not fight because of it, lets eave the conversation here and just give each other our goodnight kiss so that the night won__'__t be so long until we meet again ¿what do you think?-_

_Mitsui finally smiled and nodded approaching the boy that had taken off his glasses for him to give him for a few seconds a sweet kiss on the lips _

_-I love you-_

_-I love you too-_

_They said to each other staring deep in each others eyes, then Kiminobu got up of his seat and walk towards the door, there they kiss each other goodbye and separated sighing hopping the night would pass fast so they could meet each other the next day, after that Mitsui went inside his house and into his bedroom laying on his bed thinking about the cute boy that had just left, while Sendo arranged his wings and enter the scar faced guy house, but as he didn__'__t practice his flying skill or his invisible walk troughs he fell with such a force that the entire bedroom seem to tremble and the boy who was laying on his bed got up quickly_

_-¿who are you?-_

_He asked getting ready to fight to anyone to dared to enter a strangers house in the middle of the night and without a notice, the boy with the hair that defied the gravity laws smile a little before saying_

_-hey don__'__t freak out, I am the hentai fairy-_

_Mitsui widely opened his eyes amazed_

_-¿really?-_

_Then he look at him, the red wings, the wand, and his smile and perverted looks_

_-yes, yes you are!!!! I knew you existed, wait till I said to mi dear Kogure I saw you!!!-_

_Suddenly Sendo remembered that he was not suppose to be seen_

_-I think no one should know-_

_-aaaawwww!!!! ¿you came here to help us develop our relationship?-_

_-yes, I think so-_

_Said Sendo nodding_

_-cool!! Wow, I still can__'__t believe that the hentai fairy is here, in my house and we__'__re talking-_

_-well yeah, as you can see I__'__m here-_

_-ok and how do you intend on helping us?_

_Sendo sweat dropped_

_-uuuuhhmm__…__ I don__'__t know-_

_Mitsui fell backwards and a sweat drop appeared behind his head_

_-¿what do you mean you don__'__t know?-_

_-the thing is that I__'__m new at this and I__'__m still not quite sure of what to . . .-_

_The guy thought and frowned, ¿what should he do?, suddenly he felt like a light bulb turning on inside his head_

_-I KNOW!!!-_

_Said really exited and looking at his wand he started to turn it around and move it until a white liquid came out of it stinging the wall of Mitsuis bedroom, who was really shocked looking at the shape of the wand and what came out of it and then to the hentai fairy who was smiling a bit surprised_

_-I . . . I didn__'__t knew that it could do that, I__'__m sorry but I . . .-_

_He stopped talking because the liquid on the wall started to take shape like if it was a dream, little by little it was more and more clear_

_-he . . He is Kimono ¡right?-_

_The boy beside him nodded while at the wall you could see a boy who was getting naked, Mitsui hold his breath while Kogure took off his shirt and blushed_

_-wow, that is exactly like my dream-_

_Murmur excitedly while he comfortably sat very close to watch, Kogure then started to unbuttoned his pants, at that moment Hisashi was more that totally exited and salivating looking at the semi nude image of his boyfriend, his white skin look really soft and at that moment he was already wearing only his boxers and filling up a bathtub with water_

_-well that dream sure is sensual but not very hentai ¿isn__'__t it?-_

_Said Sendo interrupting the contemplation of the boy who was now resting over his stomach trying to hide his excitement _

_-¿you think? I never told Kogure about my dreams, besides he probably wouldn't want to do that with me yet, that its why in my dreams I always see him half naked and alone, i0m never included in those fantasies-_

_Sendo listened to everything and then nodded with understanding and commented_

_-and why don__'__t you tell me ¿what would you want to happen in the dream we__'__re watching?-_

_The eyes of Mitsui lighten up and he started to say_

_-first I would like to be the one that is filling the bathtub-_

_When he said that he immediately appeared in the dream smiling and filling the bathtub_

_-¿why don__'__t we spice it up a little and put you naked in front of him?-_

_After saying that the image change and a blushing Mitsui was watching a speechless Kogure watching him naked, to tell the truth the number 14 of Shohoku look spectacular, even the few scars all over his body made him look more manly, you could perfectly see how the front of Kogure__'__s boxer was filling up, back into the bedroom Sendo smile widely very much enjoying this and enjoying watching Mitsui gasping for air at the image he was seen_

_-and what if the nude one is Kiminobu?-_

_After saying that the boxer the glasses boy was wearing disappeared letting a very exposed Kogure_

_-and now we__'__ll see you both on the bathtub-_

_The image appeared quickly and Kogure and Mitsui were now blushing inside the bathtub while their skin brushed against each others, his faces were getting really close when the image disappeared _

_-aaaawwww!!!!!-_

_Murmur Mitsui sadly watching at the wall_

_-I think it is enough perversion for you today boy-_

_Said Sendo smiling_

_-but I think we__'__re doing very well, I think tomorrow I__'__ll come, I suggest you get Kiminobu to stay with you tomorrow night and been here we can figure it out-_

_He winked at him_

_-no matter what I__'__ll go see him tonight and try to know what I__'__m dealing with-_

_The boy smile and nodded_

_-I__'__ll do anything in my hand to get my kibitz to be here tomorrow-_

_He said thinking about how to do it while Sendo waved_

_-well, I have a few more couples to help so we__'__ll see each other tomorrow ¿that is alright?-_

_Shohoku__'__s number 14 nodded totally exited because he finally met the hentai fairy, besides he urgently needed to be alone and run to the bathroom to satisfy his frustration of that night._

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_N/A: I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW_


End file.
